


Winter Movie Night

by gekkagumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Movie Night, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekkagumi/pseuds/gekkagumi
Summary: A3! Rarepairs Week Day 2. Sleepover // Fuyupoly"What kind of movie are we watching this time?" Tsumugi asks.Guy looks at the disc before he puts out in. "It appears to be a horror film. Whose turn was it to choose?""Mine." Hisoka answers, finally looking up from his marshmallows."I didn't think horror would be your taste." Azuma remarks, to which Hisoka shrugs. The answer becomes evident soon enough.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Guy/Mikage Hisoka/Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Winter Movie Night

Pillow after pillow is dragged out into the common room.

"What... on Earth are you all doing?" Sakyo asks.

"It's a sleepover~." Azuma explains. "Would you like to join us, Sakyo-kun?"

Sakyo sighs, shakes his head, and moves on. "Just make sure you clean up when you're done." A chorus of voices agree that they won't leave the place a mess, with varying amounts of enthusiasm, and Sakyo leaves it at that.

"Hurry up." Hisoka whines as he sits on the floor, his arms wrapped around Penpen.

"It would go a lot faster if you would help, you know." Tasuku tells him as he drops another pillow onto the floor. Hisoka pouts.

Thankfully, Homare comes to the rescue. "Hisoka-kun, I've got some special double chocolate marshmallows for you if you help us!" And in an instant, Hisoka is in one of the bedrooms, grabbing an armful of pillows. Tsumugi stifles a laugh, and with Hisoka's help, they get their pillow pile finished in no time.

In fact, they finish at the perfect time, as it's just then that Guy joins the other five. "I've got our snacks and drinks." he says. There's tea for some, water for others, and of course, a marshmallow filled mug of hot chocolate for Hisoka. For snacks, since they're planning to watch a movie, popcorn, both regular salted and buttered popcorn, and some caramel corn for their sweets preferring member. However, Hisoka is too preoccupied with his promised reward of double chocolate marshmallows, and Guy can't help chuckling softly at his cuteness.

With everything set up, all that's left is to start the movie. "What kind of movie are we watching this time?" Tsumugi asks.

Guy looks at the disc before he puts out in. "It appears to be a horror film. Whose turn was it to choose?"

"Mine." Hisoka answers, finally looking up from his marshmallows.

"I didn't think horror would be your taste." Azuma remarks, to which Hisoka shrugs. The answer becomes evident soon enough.

For, as Tsumugi and Tasuku pick apart the acting, and Homare attempts to make poetry of the film, the first jumpscare comes and changes everything. Tasuku is gripping Tsumugi's hand painfully tight, while Tsumugi buries his face in Guy's side. Homare and Azuma cling to each other, and between all of them, Guy and Hisoka are the only ones unaffected.

There's an amused twinkle in Hisoka's eye that doesn't go unnoticed by Guy. "So that was your motive. You're rotten." His voice is laced with amusement as well, and there's a hint of a smile on his face.

Hisoka smiles back. "I was hoping they would cling to me instead."

"I could cling to you, if you like." Guy offers, and Hisoka nods.

Of course, by the time the film is over, their positions change several times. In the end, Hisoka and Tsumugi are curled up together adorably, Azuma is laying with his head on Tasuku's shoulder, and Homare is mumbling poetry in his sleep against Guy. Mugs and bowls are left scattered around to area, to be cleaned in the morning. But for now, the six men are resting peacefully with those they love most.

"Grown men, having a sleepover..." Sakyo grumbles as he shuts off the TV that they fell asleep without turning off.


End file.
